Pikachu Spy
by MewGal
Summary: This is about a spy pikachu called P-89. They go on missions like real spies and find out info for the Pikachu side. Becasue of ONE bad review I freaked out! I mean, people usually get ten and I only get one out of all my stories. O well, u live and learn
1. Introduction- this is the intro to the r...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikachu, or anything assosciated with pikachu, apart from the pikachu in this plot. Its MY pikachu and you can't copy it...  
  
Pikachu woke up on a fine summer's day.  
  
"P-89! You slept in again!"  
  
"S-sorry P-12, I won't do that again."  
  
"You better not!"  
  
P-12 led Pikachu out into the training ground for pikachus.  
  
"Okay, start doing fifty sit ups!"  
  
"Pikapika!"  
  
Over one hundred pikachus were in the clearing doing sit ups.  
  
"Aaaaand after that you can do twenty push ups!"  
  
The pikachus went through all their exercises for the day. Pikachu was soon covered in sweat.  
  
"You've done a good job P-89. You may promoted- and..." P-12 looked furtively around, "Get your code name."  
  
THe code name was secret, and only the pikachus that are on your team know your code name. You never change your team, so it is the most secret name a pikachu can possess.   
  
Pikachu turned red. SHe had been preparing for this for ages. She might even get accepted into the Elite Pikachu group, called the E-Ps. She would get a E in front of her number instead of a P.  
  
***  
  
P-89 was part of a secret organisation that trained Pikachus to send on missions for the good of the pikachu community. FOr instance, the rattatas and pidgeys are trying to infiltrate the pikachu government, and hopefully expose the pikachus to the "trainers".  
  
There were other communities of Pikachus, but no other Pikachu community had a secret agency, so the pikachus had to take care of all the communities as well as the government.  
  
***  
  
The next was the electricity training. A whole line of Pikachus sat in a row and cardboard Rattatas popped up and down. Pikachu jumped up and electrocuted all the rattatas at once.  
  
"Hey! No showing off!" complained P-34.  
  
"Seeya later 34!" she called over her shoulder as she strolled of for her next session of her training.  
  
In her head she repeated the instructions over and over.  
  
"Jump, duck, jump, thunderbolt."  
  
That particular move was known as the Shock Defense.  
  
Pikachu did it perfectly, over and over again.  
  
"Jump duck jump thunderbolt, jump duck jump thunderbolt!"  
  
The last one came out extra strong and hit down as a thunder.  
  
P-12 came out from the bush that P-89 had just accidentally fried.  
  
"I've been watching you P-89, I think you're ready to move up from this baby group."  
  
"I'm not even ready to move up a level, P-12. I know that you have to have as much training on each level as possible, and I want to train a bit more on this level."  
  
"Any more training P-89, and you'll be better than me. Come along and we'll take you into the higher levels."  
  
"I'll battle real pokemon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
P-89 was actually on level 5 but she trained to the extreme because she was one of the rare pikachus with boosted stats at the start.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off. It was a red thunder in the sky.  
  
P-12 stared at it then scurried off, calling over his shoulder, "Rattata attack!"  
  
P-89 followed after him, using agility, easily keeping up with him.  
  
"Your speed exceeds alot of pikachus." he commented as they ran, puffing slightly.  
  
When they arrived on the battle field, rattatas were attacking the pikachus.  
  
"They're only level 50, no problem P-89."  
  
"Level 50!"  
  
"They haven't got the training that we have, P-89."  
  
P-89 plunged into battle, with P-12 beside her.  
  
She jumped over a rattata, twisted around and slammed into its side, shocking the rattata trying to sneak up behind her. WHen another one tried to use hyper fang on her she ducked and slammed into its teeth, breaking them off and leaving the rattata whimpering in pain.  
  
She used the Shock Defense when a rattata tried to use quick attack on her and another tried to tackle her.  
  
She jumped when it tackled her, ducked as the other zoomed over her head, jumped again and electrocuted them both.  
  
SHe then spun around and used her tail to hit a rattata sneaking up behind her.  
  
Then a whole bunch of pidgeys swooped down on her.  
  
"P-89!" cried P-12, "The pidgeys formed an alliance with the rattatas! Shock anything that moves!"  
  
A pidgey swooped down on her head as she just managed a quick thundershock to stun it. A rattata sneaked up behind her so she jumped on top of it and as it leaped around trying to buck her off, she held on to its whiskers. A pidgey swooped down to peck her so she jumped on the pidgey and went soaring in the air!  
  
"Pikachu!" cried P-89 as she shocked all the pidgeys in the air.  
  
THe pidgey that she was on plummeted down speedily and cushioned her fall.  
  
***  
  
"And so, in honour of the splendid job that you did in the battle of the rattatas and pidgeys, I award you, P-89, with a code name."  
  
THe old Raichu bent forward and whispered in P-89's ear, "Your codename is Swiftshock."  
  
Swiftshock blinked in surprise. She had imagined a great name, like Stormtail, or Lightningbolt, like some of the legendary pikachus were called, but instead she had been named Swiftshock!  
  
"Pikapika." Swiftshock said in gratitude.  
  
She then stepped down the velvet moss stairs and stood next to P-12.  
  
"And another thing," said the old raichu, "You will be put in a team with P-12, unless you object..."  
  
"Oh no, that will be fine."  
  
"And P-28."  
  
Another male pikachu stepped up. He had rippling muscles across his chest and a scar on his face.  
  
"I have no team, your honour."  
  
"Well you can't always go on missions by yourself. Sometimes you NEED a team to help you and give you another view on the situation."  
  
"Sorry your honour."  
  
The pikachu stepped back and sighed. Swiftshock sighed as well. THe legendary P-28 was famous for his fighting skill, but was reluctant to have a newbie on his team.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing thi," she muttered.  
  
  
--If you liked that than review and I'll upload the next chapter (I've already written it)-- 


	2. First mission

Disclaimer: Don't own Pikachu but the pikachu in this story is MINE!!!  
  
Swiftshock looked at P-28 in disdain. He was keeping far away from her and only occasionally dropping a few words to P-12.  
  
P-12 sidled over to Swiftshock.  
  
"Lighten up. We're about to be briefed on our next mission. P-28 is just upset because his wife was killed in the Pidgey and Rattata battle. Actually pikachus are calling it the P&R now, because it was the first battle where Pidgeys and Rattatas attacked at once. The E-Rs are promoting pikachus like crazy."  
  
The E-Rs were the Elite Raichus. THey were the Pikachu that had reached level 100 and have been given a lightning stone. THough they are kind of old now they are still respected throughout the pikachu community.  
  
"My codename's Swiftshock P-12."  
  
"You really shouldn't just give away your codename like that Swift. Can I call you Swift? It's not proper, because when we are calling each other we use the codename. If someone got hold of your codename they could call you and set a trap up."  
  
"Then why have codenames?"  
  
"So that we can call for help and you know its someone close to you that's calling."  
  
Swiftshock paced up and down. She was really impatient to get going with her first mission.  
  
"Just for the record, Swift, my codename's Thunderstrike. You can call me Strike."  
  
"Now why couldn't I have gotten a name like that?" thought Swiftshock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
They walked towards a seemingly rock face, but it slid open to reveal the E-Ps secret headquarters. They walked in and saw a dozen pikachus sitting down in chairs. On the wall was a huge computer screen. A pikachu scientist with glasses on was sitting in front of it typing away.  
  
A pikachu stood up, and Swiftshock recognised it as the great, eP-1.  
  
"P-89, P-28 and P-12. Come forward."  
  
They all stepped forward. Even P-28 was nervous.  
  
"Your mission: To infiltrate the pidgey and rattata hideout. Take care and bring back any information that you can downloaded onto this disk. P-89, you will be in charge of this, because your tutor, P-12, has informed me of your apparent skill with computers."  
  
"Pikapika."  
  
Swiftshock stepped forward and took the disk.  
  
"I'm trusting you, P-89. You have shown great promise so far. Don't let me down."  
  
"I won't sir."  
  
P-28 stepped forward, "Should I lead this expedition, since I have been to the pidgey and rattata headquarters before?"  
  
"Yes. You will lead this mission, P-28. But don't expect to always lead."  
  
***  
  
They were strapped in with various weapons. A thunder-enhancer, a speech-projector and flying thing, that you strapped to your wrist. You could fly if you pressed one of the buttons. Swift had had flying practice before so she knew how to fly at the high speeds that exceeded the fastest of the pidgeys. These were very rare, and it signified how important this mission must be.  
  
THey were also taught all different types of tms on top of that. THey each had a backpack that contained a bottle of water, an apple and a bottle of ketchup.  
  
***  
  
They set off down a track in the brush. P-28 used agility to run super fast through the undergrowth, and Swift and Strike followed him. A full speed Swift found that she could keep up with P-28 easily. P-12 ran along like he had been doing it all his life.  
  
"SHouldn't we tell each other our codenames now that we are a team?"  
  
P-28 relaxed slightly.  
  
"Okay then. My codename's Stormtail."  
  
"Stormtail! But Stormtail was killed on the Plain Battle! He was said to have had a slash over his face that made him bleed to death..."  
  
It was then she saw the scar on his face.  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"Never mind that now. I am kind of a legend now aren't I?" he said bitterly.  
  
"I'm Swiftshock."  
  
"And I'm Thunderstrike."  
  
"Introduction's over? Good. Let's get going."  
  
THey ran on again through the brush.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the pidgey camp, which was very near to the pikachu community, Swift was all warmed up. P-28... sorry, I mean Stormtail had explained the strategy as they went along. THey were to sneak in, knock out all the guards then download the information from the computer.  
  
"It's too simple." said Swift, "ANyone could do that!"  
  
"Not anyone, Swift. Not anyone can knock out all the guards simultaneously."  
  
Swift rolled her eyes. She had a funny feeling that she knew who was going to be the pikachu to knock out the guards.  
  
Stormtail smiled at her. "Watch the expert."  
  
He shot out two thunderbolts at the pidgeys standing guard in front of the main tent.  
  
Suddenly a loud beeping noise filled the air and a whole squadron of pidgeys plummeted out of the sky at Stormtail.  
  
"Pidgey!!!" they cried.  
  
Strike glared at Swift, "Attack them!"  
  
THey ran into the fight.  
  
Swift got pecked by a pidgey, but she managed to shove her tail to shield herself, but she accidentally poked the pidgey in the eye. She finished the job by quick attacking it. Another one came up behind so Pikachu used skull bash (one of the tms) on it. When it fell back she body slammed it really hard. THat was when three pidgeys decided to attack Swift at one time.  
  
She used double team then used thunderbolt on them all. A pidgeotto feet suddenly came up so she used seismic toss on the nearest one, then mega kicked another one. Another one came behind her and used gust. She was nearly swept away but she managed to hold on. Then she was so mad she used the first move that came to her mind- rage. She bashed everything that came in reach then hit all the pidgeottos even when they pecked at her.  
  
When she had finished she sat down amid a pile of pidgeottos and pidgeys, and Strike dragged her out and gave her a drink. She was so exhausted and the world was just spinning around.  
  
Stormtail looked gravely at her. "I admit Swift, you are a great fighter."  
  
Swift fainted.  
  
***  
  
When she came round she was all alone in the bush, and she couldn't see Strike or Stormtail.  
  
"Strike!" she called. There was no response. THey must have gone on without her.  
  
She looked in her backpack for her disk but it was missing. After panicking momentarily she calmed down and began walking towards the camp.  
  
When she got there she saw that the place was swarming in rattatas and pidgeys. They seemed to be having some mass meeting or something.  
  
Swift crept towards them and peered at the pokemon all massing around.  
  
A rattata scurried right passed her hiding place, and stopped so close to her that she could smell its cheesy breath.  
  
"Hey! Whiskerears! There's a meeting on! Follow me!"  
  
"Eh Twitchnose?"  
  
Swift couldn't believe her ears, the rattatas gave away codenames like leaves.  
  
She followed them, creeping slowly and hiding; watching.  
  
They led her to a wide clearing where dozens of pokemon were sitting in a circle. She hopped in a beer barrel and peered through a hole.  
  
After alot of chattering a raticate and a pidgeot came forward.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the capture of two of the enemy!"  
  
Swift gasped as Strike and Stormtail were dragged forward, their tails tied to their hands.  
  
She whispered into her speech-projector, "I'm here. Don't move. I'll try and rescue you."  
  
Strike and Stormtail stiffened, but Strike managed to nod slightly.  
  
"I don't know how but I'll get you out and I won't go back till I do!"  
  
--Can someone tell me whether the story is worth continuing? Because no one is writing ANY reviews!!! If you don't than I might as well give up on the story. At least tell me whether you think I should stop it because its too boring or anything.-- 


	3. P-89 gets dirty (in more ways than one)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pikachu, or pidgey or rattata for that matter.  
  
The raticate bowed and stroked his whiskers.  
  
"We have enlisted the help of other free colonies of pokemon to our side. The sandshrews have agreed to help us and so have the geodudes. We will soon claim the Pikachu land for our own!"  
  
All the pokemon cheered very loudly. Swift looked around quickly and scurried away to the control room where she was sure to find the pidgey's main computer.  
  
Swift saw two pidgeottos guarding the tent. She was about to shock them when she realised that if she did she would set off another alarm. She saw on the wrists of both of the birds a devicewhich she quickly identified as an alarm that didn't have any batteries. Instead, if you used electricity you would switch the alarm on.  
  
"Smart, huh?" she said sneakily, "Well they'll have to do better than that!"  
  
SHe stood in front of them and they just smiled at her. SHe ran up quickly and bashed their skulls together beofre slamming them with her tail.  
  
THey were surprised only for a split second before they both flew up high. Knowing that she couldn't reach them using electricity she was forced to wait until they plummeted down at top speed straight towards her. She stepped out of the way calmly and they both hit the ground.  
  
Swift smiled and deftly used cut on their beaks and poked it through their foreheads.   
  
"On second thoughts..."  
  
She took them out again and put them in her backpack for trophies.  
  
Swift then strolled into the tent. A laptop was sitting on the desk.  
  
"Primitive." she said.  
  
She sat down on the office chair in front of the laptop and inserted the disk into the computer. SHe opened a few files, then decided to download it all. It contained lists of possible allies and meetings in the future.  
  
When it finished downloading she took it out and put it in her backpack.  
  
Swift walked outside and saw that Stormtail and Strike were being held in the tent beside her. She walked away and set up camp just outside the pidgey base.  
  
After erecting her tent (that was also in the backpack. You'll be surprised at all she carries) she unrolled her sleeping bag (remember, pikachus are small so their tent is tiny and ditto with their sleeping bag) and went to sleep.  
  
She woke up to hear some rattatas talking outside her tent. She crawled to her backpack and took out a knife and the bottle of ketchup. She poured the ketchup all over herself then got the knife and put on a ferocious face. After chucking the bottle outside and leaning against the centre pole that held up her tent, she went totally limp. She managed to perfect her snarl just as the rattatas burst in.  
  
"Freeze with your paws up!"  
  
They saw Swift and backed away.  
  
"I think we should leave him..."  
  
Swift managed to keep herself from lashing out at the rattatas, because it was crucial that she appeared dead, so they would tell their commander.  
  
"Should we take his knife?"  
  
"No! Pay your respects to the dead!"  
  
"We better, y'know, cover him up?"  
  
"Yeah, got any clothes?"  
  
"Just this thin cloth. Almost a scarf."  
  
"That's good enough."  
  
THey placed it over Swift then ran out leaving her in the tent.  
  
Using the cloth to wipe the blood off her, she had an idea. SHe rapped it around her head like a ninja and looked at herself in her pocket mirror, (also from her bag).  
  
She grinned at the image she saw then put her knife away, then ate the apple.  
  
***  
  
The next day she heard the rattatas reporting to the raticate.  
  
"And we saw a dead pikachu! With a knife! He was snarling at us with blood smeared all over him! He was definitely dead."  
  
THe raticate grinned.  
  
"Well, Twotoes, you've done well. Report to the cook and say the general commands her to give you an extra lump of cheese."  
  
The raticate then turned to Strike and Stormtail.  
  
"It looks like your friend won't save you now."  
  
Strike started crying and Swift almost rushed out to him, but she didn't.  
  
"Hey, mate. ITs tough. I lost my wife too. I know what death is like."  
  
"SILENCE!" screamed the raticate, "You'll join the pikachu soon enough, tomorrow at noon!"  
  
--Hey how about that? Review again and I might put up the next chapter...-- 


	4. Stormtail's tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikachu, or any other pokemon in this fic.  
  
authors note: These wars really do exist *wink* but they go on in the grass on either side of Pallet town that you see in yellow. If you ever get there you might see a pikachu with a bandanna around her head called Swift... but that's another story.  
  
P-89 was hiding behind the camp generator when suddenly a jolt escaped and hit her.  
  
*flashback*  
  
P-89 playing in the grass with her friends P-12 and P-34. They are tossing a ball to each other in a friendly game of "Pikachu" in the middle. They then switch to tip and they run after each other.  
  
*end*  
  
Swift woke up abruptly. She had passed out, or was it some mysterious revelation of the past?  
  
Raticate was still glaring at Strike and Stormtail as she sneaked in and was about to free them when a whole squad of pidgeots flew in.  
  
"Reporting for duty sir! We're here to take the pikachus to the required location at Pidgey Camp."  
  
They bundled the pikachus up in a net and picked up the sides of the nets in their beaks.  
  
"We'll be there soon sir! You can come to base camp and see them being hanged sir!"  
  
"Very well then. Off you go. I'll see you guys at the hanging."  
  
The pidgeots flew off and Swift quickly switched on her flying band and took off after them, the loose edges of her bandanna trailing after her.  
  
The raticate saw her at the last moment and quickly called a backup squad to fly after her.  
  
It took a while for Swift to catch up to the Pidgeots because though she had a VERY fast flying speed that doubled her normal speed and made her alot faster than the pidgeots they had a bigger head start.  
  
When she did catch up with them she was about to use flash when...  
  
*flashback*  
  
P-89 was signing up for the secret agency with P-12. THey are walking alongside each other with an ice cream and filling out forms. A pikachu comes up and shows them a room where they could wait.  
  
*end*  
  
She awoke, and a pidgeot was holding on to her while flying at the same time.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The pidgeot back tossed back its head to reveal the friendly face of P-34, the Pikachu that could never perform a thundershock properly, successfully a full-fledged member of the Secret Agency?  
  
"I got promoted P-89! We're in this together, for better or for worse."  
  
"With you, P-34, its only worse."  
  
"P-34! A whole flock of Pidgeottos behind us!"  
  
"Let P-12 and P-28 out, they're gonna have to be able to fly by themselves, our covers blown!"  
  
Strike and Stormtail got let out and they flew alongside Swift. They didn't have any time to exchange conversations because they barely had time to press their buttons and swoop up with us before the Pidgeottos caught up. THe pikachus had all thrown off their pidgeot suits and were flying steadily.  
  
"P-28! They're gaining on us!"  
  
"I heard rumours of a flight enhancer but I wasn't certain... We better go to ground and shock 'em."  
  
"Sir! There are raticates following us as well as sandshrews! THey're creating a dust storm so we can't go down there!"  
  
"Very well. We must do the only thing we can then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fight."  
  
They turned around and started shooting jolts of electricity at the pidgeottos. They faltered only for a second, then continued flying.  
  
P-34 took out a lvl calculator and pointed it at the pidgeottos.  
  
"AARGH! THEY'RE OVER LVL 80! Very high hp. I dunno if we can take em."  
  
"Quality over quantitiy 34. We are alot better than them."  
  
"I doubt it P-89. I doubt it."  
  
The pikachus split up so that they wouldn't be such an easy target. The pidgeottos were tense and uneasy though Swift couldn't figure out why.  
  
They attacked. The pikachus were ready for them, but not for what they did.  
  
Two pidgeottos singled out Swift and the others attacked the other pikachus. Only Swift and Stormtail had the bad luck of getting two opponents but even one would've been hard for an average pikachu.  
  
Swift used double team and used thunder on them. THey didn't seem too affected so she did a flip in the air over them and did mega punch before they had time to swivel around.  
  
She then paralysed them with thunder wave but they quickly shook it off and used fly on her. She was hit and nearly fainted but P-34 came to her rescue with a full restore.  
  
"Come on P-89," he said, "I know you can do this."  
  
His opponent came up behind him and he just managed to use agility.  
  
Cheered up by the younger pikachu Swift used Swift (no pun intended) and shot stars at the pidgeottos. They retaliated by using gust on her and blew the stars back at her, hitting P-34's pidgeotto.  
  
She growled at them and the smaller one froze. Taking advantage of its hesitation she used quick attack and the pidgeotto plummeted to the ground 500 metres below.  
  
Swift was afraid now. THe other pidgeotto leered at me with a grin on his face. I knew that even if I didn't have a level calculator with me this bird was at least level 90 or more.  
  
"I have more training. Pikachus have superior techniques." she repeated to herself.  
  
He launched himself at her, unaware of the plan that had formed in her mind.  
  
She fired a toxic at him, and he used wing attack on her.  
  
THen she hit him with a rage and he suddenly started glowing. Though the pidgeotto was mildly weakened Swift knew that toxic's power increased steadily and zapped the energy of the opponent all in due time.  
  
Swift was about to use bodyslam when she remembered the glowing wings of the Pidgeotto.  
  
"If that's what I think it is," she thought to herself.  
  
Just to be safe she used protect just as the pidgeotto hit her with razor wind. The toxic still wasn't having much affect.  
  
"Oh no," she thought, "the high hp."  
  
She flew off a distance away and called into her speech projector, "Everyone back. Get our water bottles ready!"  
  
They all got out teir water bottles and looked quizzically at her. She whispered the plan into her speech projectr and they all understood.  
  
"Pikapi!" they shouted.  
  
P-34 smiled at Swift, "We're gonna make it like you said."  
  
"I hope."  
  
They all waited for the pidgeottos to come closer then dumped the water on their heads, flew further back and used thunder on them.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry P-89, but we have to erase your memory."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"Its important. I'll explain when this process is through."  
  
"Where's P-12! Oh no! I have to warn my little brother!"  
  
Little brother? Her memory provided her with the answer.  
  
"P-34! No! I have to warn him!"  
  
"Relax P-89, its all good for you. Soon you won't remember a thing and will be completely devoted to the secret agency."  
  
*end*  
  
P-89 was being dragged along by P-34.  
  
"Why do I have to keep saving you?" he asked.  
  
"Your my brother P-34."  
  
"WHat are you talking about P-89?"  
  
"Why-"  
  
"P-34! Get P-89 back to headquarters, she's had enough for today." said P-12. He was very concerned about her and still hadn't figured out how she had faked her own death.  
  
"I'll take her P-12."  
  
Swift looked startled at Stormtail.  
  
"I need some rest too."  
  
THey flew down to the ground and saw that all the pokemon were no longer following them.  
  
"THey weren't fast enough for us eh?" said Swift.  
  
"No. They are going to the pidgey camp to give their report."  
  
"How did you survive the battle on the Plains of Despair?"  
  
"THe Plain Battle? Oh, I was fighting a raticate when it slashed me across the chest."  
  
"And..." prodded Swift.  
  
"I don't like to speak of it."  
  
"Come on... we're team mates..."  
  
"AlRIGHT then. But before we do we better stop. Its getting dark."  
  
They found a cave before long, and they walked into it carefully, making sure there weren't any Ursaring in it first.  
  
Inside it had a rather musty smell and it was rather cold. As if reading her mind, Stormtail gathered up some wood and started a fire. Taking a few apples from his pocket he began to roast them over the fire.  
  
His face flickered in the campfire light and he took out his sleeping bag and crawled into it.  
  
Swift did the same and before long she was nearly fast asleep.  
  
"The apple's are ready."  
  
She was jolted awake again and took the apple that Stormtail offered.  
  
"As I was saying, in the Plains of Despair a raticate gave me a slash across the chest. That didn't really affect me that much till he used toxic, and the poison started flowing through my system. I nearly died then, but a shining pikachu from the grasses around viridian city found me there after all the pokemon had left. The shining pikachus lived in the grass there and took care of the wounded after battles."  
  
"Shining pikachu? Aren't they a legend?"  
  
Stormtail laughed wryly, "So am I."  
  
After a moment of staring at his apple he took a bite of it.  
  
"Tis good stuff."  
  
"Go on." Swift begged.  
  
After taking a swig from what remained of his tomato ketchup he went on.  
  
"I became one of the shining pikachus. They are very skilled in the art of healing and technology. I stayed there for some time then..."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"She took me to see the shining gyrados. Its another legendary beast I know, but it makes you turn shiny and... it gives you... how can I put this... intelligence? It enhances every possible part of you when you become shiny. The pikachu that saved me- she was known as Sparkle when I met her, wanted me to join her tribe. I agreed and I became shiny."  
  
"THen how come your not shiny now?"  
  
"Well, I married Sparkle. She became Sparkletail, and we went everywhere together. But I got tired of being a shiny pokemon. They were sworn to never hurt anyone so I left. The gyrads removed our shine and Sparkletail followed me. I think she got killed at the R&P battle."  
  
"You THINK she got killed?"  
  
"I saw her get speared by a pidgey, but I couldn't find her body afterwards."  
  
"And that means..."  
  
"THe shiny pokemon may have come back for her. She may still be alive." 


	5. A trip to camp

You know how most people have a dream about being a pilot, super hero etc, well mine was to be a secret agent.   
  
Which is why I wrote this story to let out all that I wanted to be, but couldn't because a guy doesn't just turn up on my door and go "hi do you want to be a secret agent?" So if you're thinking about writing a bad review 4 my story, then just remember the point of this is not to think, hey why are pikachus spies, think, the pikachus are spies, and just accept that.   
  
Same goes for anyone trying to write bad reviews for anyone else.   
  
I do accept constructive critism, and like the guy told me to do, I am trying to put more detail in my stories. I don't accept some guy questioning why little yellow furballs would be secret agents.  
  
***  
  
Swiftshock waited for Stormtail to wake up. He had slept on for ages and hadn't moved since they had decided to go after the shining pikachus.  
  
SHe looked outside the cave at the sun rising over the horizon, shooting rays up into the sky. The sky turned a pink and purple, and merged into the normal blue sky of a normal day.  
  
Stormtail was awake by the time the sunrise had finished. It was about midday.  
  
"We should stop by the camp to replenish our supplies."  
  
"They won't let us go you know."  
  
"They'll have to. My life isn't just spying you know."  
  
P-89 thought otherwise. From her flashback it was clear that they erased the pikachus of their earlier memories, so they could never turn back.  
  
"We'll go into the camp at dusk, and refill our packs. Then we'll head for the forest where I found the shining pikachus."  
  
Stormtail sat down on the log and prepared to wait till dark fell, while Swiftshock hurried around filling her pack with apples. She didn't have her ketcup anymore so she was sunk as to what sauce she would put on her apples after she fried them. After a while she came across some strawberries so she picked them and popped them into her pack.  
  
A spearow flew overhead and she tensed, waiting for a fight. When the spearow disappeared she sighed with relief and headed back to the cave as dusk fell.  
  
Stormtail was still sitting on the log, and he jumped up as Swiftshock came into view.  
  
"The camp is only a few kilometres away. We can make it there if we run."  
  
"Have some food first. We'll go after dinner."  
  
Stormtail fidgeted nervously as Swiftshock prepared dinner, busying herself around the fire roasting apples and squeezing strawberries over them to make a sauce.  
  
After dinner Stormtail bolted away in the direction of the pikachu headquarters.  
  
"It'll be quicker if we fly."  
  
He paused, then pressed the button on his wristband.  
  
He rose in the air and flew away.  
  
Swiftshock sighed then flew after him.  
  
The village was dark and the cliff face loomed up high above them.  
  
Stormtail pressed a rock to one side and a secret passage opened up.  
  
Suddenly a pikachu shocked them from behind.  
  
"Strike!"  
  
The pikachu stood grinning at them.  
  
"Didn't think you were going to find Stormtail's wife without me did you?"  
  
--That's all. I didn't finish this story for a while because of one bad review. It won't happen again. But don't write any more bad reviews. I'm actually a rookie despite my numerous stories. I don't take critism very well. So don't be kritisch and annoy me. Plz.-- 


End file.
